Traditionally, staples have been used to attach items to workpieces (e.g. rural posts, wire livestock fences, power poles etc.). Often, such staples are hand driven into the workpiece using a manual tool.
Power tools for driving staples into a workpiece are also known in the art. These generally comprise a driver blade for driving the staple into the workpiece and a nosepiece comprising a passage to guide the staple as it is driven into the workpiece. These power tools can also comprise a magazine which is able to hold an arrangement of collated staples that may be fed into the firing chamber of the nosepiece.
Barbed staples, which comprise barbs extending from the legs of the staples, are also known in the art. The barbs on the staples can allow stronger retainment (i.e. when compared to traditional non-barbed staples) of the staple in a workpiece.
The barbs on such staples meant that they are not suitable for power tools known in the art that are configured for use with non-barbed staples. As such, only manual (i.e. hand driven) tools are presently used for such staples.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the staple assemblies as disclosed herein.